<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Milk by hendollana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811552">Strawberry Milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendollana/pseuds/hendollana'>hendollana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pink shirt george</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendollana/pseuds/hendollana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, fun,” Dream grins, “Do I get a fashion show?”</p><p>“Maybe,” George muses, "It’s not even anything exciting, just t-shirts and joggers.”</p><p>-<br/>or, George buys a pink t-shirt and Dream is in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>george in pink shirt brainrot. had to process my thoughts about it through dnf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had never been one for bright colours in his wardrobe, he’d argue to his friends that there’s no point in wearing clothes in colours he can’t even <em> see </em>.</p><p>So greys, blacks, whites and the occasional red lined George’s drawers in neat stacks. Comforting colours that George knows, because what’s the point in wearing a multi coloured button down when a Primark grey hoodie does the job just fine.</p><p>It sort of changes when his channel blows up, when he, Dream and Sapnap go from unknown to plastered all over Twitter. It’s hard to not put thought into what to wear when George is getting ready to stream to over one hundred thousand people. </p><p>It changes even more when George and Dream get together, <em> finally </em> get together, when they go from awkward flirting and late night calls with feelings left unsaid, to facetiming till they sleep, to ending every call with an ‘I love you’.</p><p>George can’t help but care about what he looks like, what he’s wearing, when he knows Dream is looking. Not that Dream cares, he’s told George before, whispered into his pillow before they sleep, told him that Dream think’s George is the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on. </p><p>It makes George blush, makes George’s stomach fill with butterflies that make his toes curl, but it doesn’t stop him thinking that he may need to expand his wardrobe a little.</p><p>Amazon’s a safe bet, George decides, because of lockdown nothings open, and he doesn’t think he can face the stress of endlessly searching through ASOS. So, George searches for t-shirts and hopes for the best, he doesn’t even know what to refine his search to, style, size, colour?</p><p><em> Colour </em>.</p><p>George is smiling a little as he opens the search bar, typing the word ‘pink’ before t-shirt, sighing softly as he thinks about Dream telling him how pretty he’d look in pink, Dream laughing over call as he sends George fanart of the older in a pale pink skirt, and then softening his tone when he tells George he’d really suit that colour.</p><p>George doesn’t even feel ashamed that he’s buying clothes based on what Dream’s said he’d look good in, George figures all the best things in his life are because of Dream.</p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rings when George is on call to Dream, and he can’t help the giddy smile that crosses his face.</p><p>“What are you smiling about?” Dream asks, but he’s smiling back at George from where his face is rested in the curve of his hand.</p><p>“Nothing,” George shrugs, smiling more when Dream scoffs, “Gotta go get the door, be back in a minute.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you.” Dream replies, blowing a kiss to his webcam as George stands up, pulling his white jumper down as he pushes his chair into his desk.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” George speaks, walking towards his door, “See you in two seconds, Dream.”</p><p>George’s mum has already answered the door by the time he slides socked feet into the hall, an Amazon box sitting proudly on the kitchen island. George is still smiling to himself as he walks towards it and traces his finger over the delivery address.</p><p>“What did you order?” George’s mum asks, laughing when George jumps slightly in surprise. </p><p>“Just clothes.” George replies, turning to face his mum as he picks up the package, and then ducking out of the way as she reaches over to ruffle his hair.</p><p>“Ah, okay,” She says, ignoring George’s avoidance as she lovingly pinches his cheek, “You still on call to Clay?”</p><p>“Mhm,” George mumbles, and hates how his face still warms whenever his mum talks about Dream, “Hope we weren’t shouting too loud during recording last night.”</p><p>“No, sweetie, don’t worry,” She replies, turning around to carry on wiping the counters, “Tell him I say hi.”</p><p>“Will do!” George shouts, already making his way back down the hall and pushing the door to his room open, the box containing all his new goods safely under his arm.</p><p>He’s still shifting his weight from each foot in excitement as he enters his room and disconnecting his headset so he can hear Dream through the speakers.</p><p>“You were at least three minutes,” Dream says, fake sighing in sadness when George laughs in response, “I was starved of George content.”</p><p>“Please,” George replies, dumping the box on his unmade bed and grabbing scissors from his drawer, “You have my attention like, twenty four seven.”</p><p>“Am I not allowed to want more?” Dream laughs, and George doesn’t think he’ll ever stop adoring the way Dream laughs, doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the way his lips stretch over his teeth, the way his chest shakes, the way George can think of nothing but pressing his ear to Dream’s heart to see if the beats match his breathy laugh.</p><p>“Stop,” George says, but he’s giggling now too, watching the way Dream’s eyes follow him as he sits on the edge of his bed, “Or I won’t show you what I bought.”</p><p>“Oh,” Dream says, and George can tell his interest is piqued now, “What <em> did </em> you buy? Should I make sure my door is locked so Sapnap doesn’t come in?”</p><p>“Oh my god, <em> no </em>,” George laughs, and he could fall in love with the way Dream is looking at him again and again, “It’s not anything dirty, you freak.”</p><p>“Damn,” Dream says, put on disappointment clouding his voice, “What is it then?”</p><p>“Clothes.” </p><p>“Oh, fun,” Dream grins, sliding his chair forward so he’s closer to his desk and in a way, closer to George despite the ocean separating them, “Do I get a fashion show?”</p><p>“Maybe,” George muses, giggling a little when Dream mouths ‘please’, “It’s not even anything exciting, just t-shirts and joggers.”</p><p>“Anything looks good on you, baby,” Dream says softly, and George will never get used to the love that clouds his voice, will never stop having his breath taken away when Dream uses a pet name on him, “Wish I was there with you though, an in person try on would definitely be a better experience.”</p><p>George sighs, letting the scissors glide through the packaging tape, and tries his best to ignore the stab of pain that Dream isn’t sat next to him right now, tries to ignore the ache squeezing his heart that Dream is four thousand miles away and not with him to laugh when George inevitably hates something he’s bought, not there to kiss George senseless when he dresses in something he does like.</p><p>“Well,” George replies, not having to even fake a smile when he glances at his monitor and see’s Dream gazing at him, “On Discord will have to do for now.”</p><p>Dream hums in response, and George goes back to finishing opening the Amazon box, giddy excitement returning when the top item is a soft black long sleeve, red stitching adorning the sleeves. George holds it up, smoothing it out with his hand as he turns it towards the camera so Dream can see.</p><p>“Very cute,” Dream grins, and George can feel his own lips tugging into a smile at the sincerity in Dream’s voice, and wonders how he got so lucky, “Try on?”</p><p>“You just wanna see me shirtless.” George replies, laughing when Dream has the decency to look embarrassed. </p><p>“Maybe,” Dream says, bringing a tanned hand up to mess up his dirty blond hair, “Who can blame me, I want to see my boyfriend shirtless, shocking.”</p><p>George is laughing, and he feels so blessed that everything is so easy with Dream, feels so unbelievably lucky that he can feel so loved through a Discord call, feels so happy that he can roll his eyes whilst he tugs off his shirt and burst into giggles when Dream wolf whistles. </p><p>“You’re so annoying.” George scowls, but it’s fake, and Dream knows it by the way his eyes are scrunching up as he wheezes. </p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>George does, he loves every single thing about Dream. Loves the way he laughs at the most stupid shit George says, loves the way he whispers into his phone at night, singing softly to George when the older can’t sleep, loves the way his nose is dotted in freckles and painted over sharp cheekbones, loves everything about a man half way across the world. </p><p>“You like?” George says shyly when he’s finished pulling the new long sleeve over his head, smoothing it down over his stomach.</p><p>“I like,” Dream replies, “Gimme a twirl?”</p><p>George rolls his eyes, walking a bit closer to his webcam so Dream can see, but he’s shuffling around on his feet without much thought, giving the younger a full view of the new top.</p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>“More than,” Dream smiles, and George loves the way he can see Dream’s eyeline dragging over his whole body, “You look great, black suits you, but you definitely already know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” George grins, sitting back on his bed to pull out the next new purchase, “These are just joggers, so, I mean, I’m literally wearing the same pair right now, so no need to try them on.”</p><p>“Shame,” Dream grins, “What next? This is fun.”</p><p>“Uh,” George murmurs, rummaging through the box until the pastel pink of the first t-shirt he’d selected peaks into view, “This.”</p><p>George feels a bit shy as he holds up the pink shirt, unfolding it to show the Japanese lettering across it, just above a picture of a strawberry milk carton. It’s the most out of George’s comfort zone, the one shirt that his fingers had been a little sweaty when he’d clicked ‘add to basket’, but it’s <em> cute </em>. The shirt is soft, and even though George can’t exactly see the colour, he thinks it’s pretty.</p><p>George think’s Dream must agree, because he can see the way Dream is eying up the shirt through the monitor, a small smile on his face as he twirls a pen between his fingers.</p><p>“Pink?” Dream grins, and George thrives under the attention, “I love it.”</p><p>“Yeah?” George smiles, tugging the black shirt over his head before slipping the pink t-shirt over his hand, shaking his head a little when his fringe brushes over his eyebrows. </p><p>The shirt’s too big, because George can’t seem to stop himself buying all his clothes in an extra large, but it’s <em> so </em> soft, falling just below his waist. George wonders what the pink looks like on him, if it matches the pale tones of his skin, if his collarbones peek through the neckline. George wonders if he looks as pretty as he feels.</p><p>He gets the answer soon enough, when George he hears a soft gasp coming from his speakers and looks up to see Dream just <em> staring </em> at him through the monitor, a light blush painting his cheeks, and George feels his hands tingle with the way Dream is looking at him.</p><p>“Fuck, George,” The American says, dragging his eyeline up from George’s chest to his eyes, “Holy shit, pink is <em>so</em> your colour.”</p><p>George is smiling now, so hard his gums are on show, watching the way Dream is gazing at him through the screen, and he feels a bit <em> shy </em> under the stare, feels so pretty, but feels nervous too, blush spreading across his neck.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, wow, you literally look so amazing,” Dream breathes out, and George walks a bit more towards his desk, laughing when Dream sucks in a breath, “You’re so fucking pretty, George, that shirt looks so good on you.”</p><p>The praise warms George’s body, bringing the pink blush on his neck up to his cheeks, and George thinks he could die happy with the way Dream is lovingly gazing at him. He gives Dream a twirl before the taller can asks, putting his weight onto one foot and gently spinning around, tipping his head back in laughter when Dream groans.</p><p>“It suits me that much?” George asks, stopping his twirl to slump down on his chair, hiding his grin in his hands.</p><p>“Yeah, like, you should never wear another colour but pink again.” Dream smiles, and George think’s his boyfriend is probably serious, would probably be happy if George turned up to Florida head to toe in pink.</p><p>“Well,” George grins smugly, revelling in the way Dream is still looking dumbfounded, “I don’t know about that.”</p><p>“I’m sending you the pink Dream smile hoodie,” Dream says, looking at George through the camera with dead set eyes, tone serious, “You literally have no choice in the matter.”</p><p>George is laughing again, head turned into the pink of the shirt, and he wonders when calls with Dream went from worrying he was going to say something too obvious, to laughing so hard his sides hurt.</p><p>“I’m not complaining,” George smiles, and if eye contact with Dream over video call feels so perfect, he wonders what it’ll feel like in real life, “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>“I like everything you do, George,” Dream says, laughing as he adjusts his headset, and George wishes he could reach out a brush a hand through Dream’s hair, “But this? Perhaps your best work yet.”</p><p>“Do you think the fans will like the pink?”</p><p>Dream scoffs, rolling his eyes through the screen, “Obviously, I just feel special I got to see GeorgeNotFound in pink first.”</p><p>“Well, you are special.” George says, smile soft as Dream’s lips lift in a grin.</p><p>“I love you,” Dream says gently, quietly as if it's a prayer only for George’s ears, “And not just because of how pretty you look in pink.”</p><p>“I love you too, silly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed pls follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/rowrjtes">@rowrjtes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>